Close Your Eyes
by Kanli
Summary: Il avait tout imaginé pour ce moment. Être triste, apeuré, inquiet, en colère, ou inconscient, mais certainement pas être heureux. Et encore moins amusé.


**Alors voilà. J'écoutais **Pompeii**, reprise par **Peter Hollens**, et je me suis dit que les paroles collaient bien. Les voici (**_en anglais et français pour les flemmards_**) et un peu de fiction de moi. Un peu, certes, mais je pense qu'il y a juste ce qu'il faut. Vous verrez, je ne pense pas que vous allez pleurer, le concept de la mort est ici ... Particulier :)**

**Le hobbit mercredi prochain, j'ai tellement hâte ! :D**

**Et je sais, **The Fall** n'avance pas. Ba excusez moi, mais j'ai juste pas eu l'envie, la motivation et l'inspiration d'écrire. Ni de faire mon OS. Alors si t'es pa content(e) c'est la même chose. Nah :p**

**Ah, une dernière chose.**

**Je vais en Irlande en février ;D (dieu que j'aime ma prof de littérature :D)**

_(écoutez la musique en même temps :p)_

* * *

_**I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show**__  
__J'étais abandonné à mon propre sort  
De nombreux jours passèrent sans que je puisse sortir quoi que ce soit_

Il avait tout imaginé pour ce moment. Etre triste, apeuré, inquiet, en colère, ou inconscient, mais certainement pas être heureux.

Pourtant il l'était. Il avait cette sensation de bien-être alors qu'autour de lui, tout disparaissait.

_**And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**__  
__Et les murs continuèrent de s'effondrer  
Dans la ville que l'on aime  
De sombres nuages apparaissent derrière les collines  
Apportant avec eux l'obscurité des cieux_

Chaques armées se battaient pour ses convictions, son intérêt, mais au fond, chaque soldats ne voulaient qu'une chose : rentrer chez soi une fois cette guerre terminée. Et la plupart savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais leur foyer, mais qu'ils sentiraient la lame froide des gobelins et orques, qu'ils sentiraient leur sang et leur énergie les quitter peu à peu.

Pourtant, il était heureux. Il avait l'impression de savoir que tout irait bien._  
_

_**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**__  
__Mais si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
Que presque rien n'a changé ?  
Et si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
D'être déjà venu ici auparavant?  
Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ?  
Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ?_

Il soupira. Il ne faisait guère plus attention à sa blessure qui lui déchirait le flanc en deux, laissant son sang couler vers la terre, qui ne pouvait plus le faire disparaitre en elle. Il restait à la surface. Il attirait la mort.

Les flocons de neige se mirent à tomber. Il leva vers le ciel des yeux d'enfant, tout en souriant. Un sourire confiant, heureux, le sourire qu'il avait quand il allait faire un bonhomme de neige avec son grand frère._  
_

_**We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us**__  
__Nous étions emprisonnés et perdus dans tous nos vices  
Dans cette position tandis que la poussière s'installe autour de nous_

Où était-il son grand frère ? Sa tête blonde reposait contre lui, sa main était d'ailleurs perdue dans cette tignasse. Il avait déjà rendu son dernier souffle depuis longtemps, et les flocons ne fondaient pas en tombant sur sa joue, elle était déjà froide._  
_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**__  
__Et les murs continuèrent de s'effondrer  
Dans la ville que l'on aime  
De sombres nuages apparaissent derrière les collines  
Apportant avec eux l'obscurité des cieux_

Il se demanda alors, tout en regardant le ciel et les flocons, qui en descendant de ce ciel blanc semblait être des grains de poussières, ce qu'il advenait de la ville du Lac. Etait-elle encore debout, ou avait-elle disparu sous les flammes du dragon, ou sous les attaques des orques ?

Après tout, il s'en fichait._  
_

_**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**__  
__Mais si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
Que presque rien n'a changé ?  
Et si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
D'être déjà venu ici auparavant?  
Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ?  
Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ?_

Là-bas, ils avaient été pointés du doigt. Là-bas, on avait refusé de les aider. Mais Bard avait raison. Le dragon était bien là. Il sourit. Ils avaient la montagne, leur trésor, et voilà qu'ils se faisaient éventrer dans la boue et la neige. C'était à se tordre de rire en y repensant.

Son sourire s'élargit. Peut-être devenait-il fou parce que son sang coulait sur la terre au lieu de courir dans ses veines ? En tout cas, la situation l'amusait bien._  
_

_**Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?**__  
__Oh, par où commencer ?  
Par les ruines ou par nos pêchés ?  
Oh, par où commencer ?  
Par les ruines ou par nos pêchés ?_

Après tout, ils étaient bien aux Montagnes Bleues, ils auraient pu y rester. Mais non, il a fallu que leur oncle souhaite botter les fesses de Smaug. Oui, c'était tordant. Un nain récupère son trésor après avoir affronté des trolls, des wargs, des elfes et des hommes, et peut se faire tuer par un allié qui a tapé trop fort dans un geste trop brusque. Ce qui serait encore plus drôle, c'est qu'il trébuche sur une lance.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était méchant, sadique … oui, enfin il se vidait de son sang par sa faute. Alors il pouvait bien rire de lui.

Et puis, il avait toujours ris, toute sa vie, il avait était la bonne humeur dans le royaume, le petit enfant qui riait quand la neige tombait, comme aujourd'hui, l'adolescent qui faisait des blagues, comme aujourd'hui. Il en avait une bonne à raconter à la mort._  
_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**__  
__Et les murs continuèrent de s'effondrer  
Dans la ville que l'on aime  
De sombres nuages apparaissent derrière les collines  
Apportant avec eux l'obscurité des cieux__  
_

_**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**__  
__Mais si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
Que presque rien n'a changé ?  
Et si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
D'être déjà venu ici auparavant?  
Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ?  
Comment pourrais-je être optimiste ?_

Je suis mort parce qu'un instant j'ai détourné mon attention et mon regard. Vers quoi ?

Vers l'horizon. Vers mon dernier levé de soleil. Vers la dernière lueur d'espoir.

L'orque était là, devant moi, mais j'ai tourné la tête. Comme si au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais condamné, et que je voulais voir ce soleil une dernière fois avant se sentir mon flan scindé en eux par sa faux. Comme si je voulais mourir. Je me suis donné la mort en regardant le soleil, et maintenant je t'attends sous la neige. C'est risible. La neige, comme si on voulait masquer ce désastre humain.

Les hommes, les nains, tous les peuples, vous êtes vraiment de sombres crétins.

Se faire la guerre pour une Montagne … Je n'y suis jamais allé, et c'est moi qui est déclenché la guerre, en voulant me battre. Depuis que j'ai dit que je voulais me battre, je me suis condamné à mort.

_**But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?**__  
__Mais si tu fermes les yeux  
N'as-tu pas l'impression  
Que presque rien n'a changé ?_

Peut-être que je ne voulais plus vivre. Peut-être que j'en ai assez vu, de ces horreurs, de nos crimes, nos tromperies, nos bêtises, nos mensonges, nos bons moments, nos amours, nos aventures, nos envies, peut-être que …

Peut-être que je ferais mieux de fermer les yeux.


End file.
